


Go to Sleep, Everything is All Right

by amine



Series: Gen X and Gen Z [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A4 Trailer Reaction Fic, Angst, F/M, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We Hope At Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "In the end, he was going to die in space, after all.Not as a Big Damn Hero getting rid of a nuclear warhead, but as a miserable failure of a man all alone with no food or water and almost no oxygen."





	Go to Sleep, Everything is All Right

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure everyone will write something like this since the A4 trailer dropped, but I had to get this little thing out of my system. LET THE MAN REST, MARVEL.

In the end, he was going to die in space, after all.

Not as a Big Damn Hero getting rid of a nuclear warhead, but as a miserable failure of a man all alone with no food or water and almost no oxygen. What was left of his suit was worthless and deteriorating. He could only hope that there was enough of F.R.I.D.A.Y. left in the helmet to get his last message to Pepper.

God, he missed her. He wished, no matter how selfish a wish it was, that he could see her somehow before he died. Just long enough to apologize and tell her he loved her. Just long enough to tell her that she had been right and he should have given up being Iron Man.

After all, Iron Man had failed. Iron Man had been stabbed instead of taking out Thanos. Iron Man was the reason Dr. Strange gave up the Time Stone. Iron Man was the reason Peter Parker died scared and alone on a planet far away from home with presumably half the universe.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, just thinking about Peter reminding him of arms around him, clinging just a little too hard as Peter begged Tony not to let him go. It reminded him of how soul crushing it was to see the look of resignation on Peter’s face before he _apologized and died_.

And he couldn’t even get back to Earth to even try to fix his mistake. Thanos was wrong. No one would remember him, because it was possible that no one would ever know what happened to him. Iron Man, one of Earth’s mightiest heroes, could have turned to dust with everyone else for all they knew. Why mourn a failure when their loved ones were gone?

His eyes opened again in alarm as he realized that May—if she was still alive—wouldn’t know what had happened to Peter. He’d sworn that he would keep Peter safe if it killed him. It had been part of the deal for Peter to keep being Spider-Man, and he’d failed at that, too. He’d failed that stupid, amazing kid who’d thought he hung the moon.

Somewhere, somehow, he hoped that people like Rhodey and Bruce—and Cap, he thought with the usual stab of regret—had made it and they would right his wrongs. They would bring Peter back, and hopefully one of them would be the mentor he never was. If only he could get a message to them, too.

The end was coming soon, and he closed his eyes as he imagined a different world--of standing with Pepper as they watched in pride as their child ran into big brother Peter’s arms, while Uncle Rhodey laughed nearby.

It was quite a wonderful dream.


End file.
